Alvaro F.
"I'm ready to fight against the evil! Not only that, just the enemies are going to be defeated!" "Do you think that this enemy will stop me?! I'm the one of the Supreme Agents of Dream Island!" Alvaro F. '''Alvaro Flores Jurado '''or '''Alvaro F. '''is a supreme agent from the Ultimate Agents from Dream Island and has two stars in the Blue Army. He has many friends, and enemies. When he appeared in BFDI: The Movie, his life has been changed. Behavior Alvaro's behavior is balanced. Like Jacob K. He's neutral. He has a corrupted behavior. When he gets hacked, he can snap and turn into AgentHackerAlvaro, an evil hacked version of him. He can also transform into Hacker Alvaro, an good hacked version of him. He has the same abilities of AgentHackerAlvaro, with some upgrades. When he dies, he can reborn as a ghost. But he can do it when the Master Recovery Center 2.0 is disabled or destoyed. "Lightning, stop running at me! You know that makes me mad! Do you understand?" Alvaro, various ocations when Lightning runs at him He easly gets annoyed by Lightning, since he runs at him lots of times. Coverage Battle for Dream Island: The Movie He makes a apperance in BFDI: The Movie. He apperaed as a supreme agent. New Battle for Dream Island Alvaro is another protagonist. He decided to save the world. Countdown to Chaos 2: Salvation and Damnation He's the main protagonist. Weaponry Alvaro has a great arsenal of weapons. Golden Enfild SA80 Assault Rifle His ranged weapon. Forged by the melted gold and the golden bullets, he will attack quickly and damage to all the enemies. Portal Gun With the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, or the Portal Gun, he will create two portals, one blue and one orange. He can teleport to far places. Terra Blade With the Terra Blade in his hands, he can control the light and dark and the hallow and corruption. He can shot a green projectile called Terra Beam. It's charged with awakening energy. Twin Terrarians He can use his two yo-yos, the twin Terrarians will shot homing proyectiles that seeks the enemy. Theme Song Alvaro's theme song is Live and Learn. When he is in his Corrupted Hacker form, his song is Madness from Sonic Adventure 2. Abilities He has his own abilities. Some are deadly, some are not. Levitation Like Jacob, he can also levitate to the air battles. Force Field He can protect himself with a force field that absorbs damage. Weegee Inmunity Like Jacob K., he is also Inmune to the Weegee Stare and Malleo's Fire Flower. Anti-Spiral stare barrier He gained inmunity to Sqeegee and Jacob's Spiral State, wich he is not longer affected. Eldrich Spirit Like Jacob, he has his own powerful and brutal spirit residing on himself. That spirit can take control of him, causing his eyes turn dark purple, his teeth turn into fangs, his power into skyrocket and the sky turn darker purple. Events that can awake Alvaro's Eldrich Spirit * Getting insane levels of Warp * One hurting Steve Cobs or Katie * Some rare ocations, entering the Outer Lands * Severe Injury This "form", dubbed Eldrich Alvaro, is a dangerous form in NBFDI that he can destroy Seventy-Five and Sqeegee with a powerful blast, although it will drain most of his energy, and only the antagonists and some rare ocations, protagonists can be feared by him. Like another form, he attacks antagonists. Quotes "See? He gets stronger when he gets a fatal pain. We need a plan! I know! I have this!" Alvaro in NBFDI Episode 1, after Jacob falcon punches Fluxbuntu and he taunted Jacob Gallery Let's not be alone tonight.png|Alvaro performing in a band. Happy Thanksgiving 2015!.png|He is happy when it's thanksgiving. The Final 3 is in the kitchen.png|Alvaro along with Jacob when Firey, Leafy and Bubble stealing the script. It All Comes Crashing Down.png|Alvaro, Firey and Leafy against Fluxbuntu. Note: Alvaro holds an AK-47 or an AK-74u. Transformations Super Alvaro.png|Super Alvaro Dark Alvaro.png|Dark Alvaro Fire Alvaro.png|Fire Alvaro Metal Alvaro.png|Metal Alvaro Final Alvaro.png|Final Alvaro Awakening Alvaro.png|Awakening Alvaro Trivia * He can change his outfit, for example, when is Halloween, his uniform becames orange and black colors. * Unlike Jacob K. who watches the National Security Agency, Alvaro definitely hates the NSA because of sending BFDI characters to the NSA Jail and most rarely, the NSA Void. * It has been rumored that he, like Jacob has an inner spirit, for example, when he rises from the dead, he is usually insane, similar to Jacob when he is under control by his inner spirit. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists